


Love at First Bite

by DragonousSenses



Series: Ishimondo Prompts 2019 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ishimaru, M/M, Zombie AU, ishimondoweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: Ever since the zombies came Ishimaru's been nothing but alone but that's about to change...
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Prompts 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540987
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Love at First Bite

**Author's Note:**

> The second oneshot for Ishimondo Week!  
* This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.

It was a complete mystery how he’d survived this long. While he was in a fairly unpopulated area and he’d managed to figure out what sorts of plants he could eat the mere fact that one of those… those _things_ hadn’t come for him was baffling. After all… He was the only one left as far as he knew.

How someone as pathetic as him had managed not to be noticed was honestly both shocking and depressing at the same time. Even to zombies he wasn’t worth anything… 

A groan from outside instantly snapped him out of his thoughts and he held his breath as he clutched the bat he’d managed to find close to his chest, utter dread running down his spine as he tried to stay as still and quiet as he could to not attract its attention. As lonely as he happened to be he didn’t want to end up like everyone else had. 

The noise only drew closer however and he nearly screamed as a bloody and rotting hand reached through the gap in the boards he’d hastily put up and started groping about. Why hadn’t he been more careful!? There was surely more than one of them after all and now he was going to end up getting overwhelmed by them!

As it drew closer to him he rolled out of the way and scrambled to hide in the corner of the room, his breathing getting erratic as he held the bat out in front of him shakily. If it was going to get inside then the best he could do was to drive it off and then make a break for it the best that he could. It wasn’t the first time he’d been forced to change where he was hiding out. 

The snapping of the boards caused him to let out a terrified whimper and as the rotting creature stumbled inside his heart beat frantically against his chest, tears streaming down his now paler face. Why?! Why did he have to be so utterly useless?! 

“S-stay away from me!!”

At his frightened and jittery tone it turned towards him only to pause as their eyes met and tilt its head in what appeared to be curiosity, its strange hair covering its face briefly before it resumed shambling towards him to his utter horror. From what he could tell it seemed to be alone though so as it drew closer towards him he prepared to defend himself and pressed himself back against the wall as much as he could, shakily raising the bat to strike. 

Only to freeze in place as it reached a hand out and patted him on the head. Wait… What?! The terror instantly vanished as he gazed up at it in pure bewilderment and it continued to ruffle his hair with what looked like… was that… worry? 

What… What was going on? Why was this _thing_… being so considerate and kind towards him? It should have been trying to eat him by now! It seemed to understand how confused he was because it tilted its head and gave him what he assumed was a smile but looked more like a grimace with how rotten its face happened to be before it gazed over to the door and stumbled over to where the boards it had broken were. 

As soon as it had moved away enough he sank down to his knees and could only stare at the zombie as it seemed to be trying to fix the mess it had made coming in and getting caught on some loose floorboards with that coat it had on. This couldn’t be happening… He surely had to be hallucinating… There was no way a zombie of all things could be trying to help him… Could it? 

He shook his head at the mere idea and hastily wiped at his eyes. No! That was impossible! It was surely just his imagination and if he wasn’t careful it would bite him when he least expected it so it was best to get out of there while it was distracted and try to find somewhere else he could stay. 

The instant he got to his feet though it turned to him and held out the boards with a frustrated and what appeared to be guilty groan making him tense and yelp in surprise. What… What did it want from him? Why had it gone to such lengths to get to him? 

It seemed to sense his fear because it backed away slowly and placed the boards down before pointing at itself and groaning out what sounded like… Friend? Wait… Was it…?! He couldn’t help but blink in confusion at that and gasp softly as it patted his head again while repeating that same groan with what looked like reassurance. 

What… What was this creature? And why of all people had it decided to come to him? He couldn’t understand it at all. Though… It didn’t seem to want to hurt him either so he slowly and nervously nodded before carefully moving over to the boards and picking them up, watching the zombie carefully as he walked over to the door and pulled it shut so he could put them back up. 

He could figure out what to do with it later. For now… He had to make sure no more of them tried to get inside.


End file.
